3) Research Design and Methods. 15-19 (4) Literature Cited 20-21 (5) Human Subjects Research (Required if Item 9 on the Face Page is marked "Yes")... N/A (6) Data and Safety Monitoring Plan (Required if Item 9c on theFace Page is marked "Yes"anda Phase I, II, or III clinical trial isproposed) N/A (7) Vertebrate Animals (Required if Item Wa on the Face Page is marked "Yes") N/A c. Respective Contributions 22 d. Selection of Sponsor and Institution 22 e. Responsible Conduct of Research 22 Section 2 [unreadable] Sponsor Biographical Sketch (Form Page 7) 23-25 Research and Training Support/Previous Trainees (Form Page 8) 26-27 Facilities and Commitment Statement (Form Page 8) 26, 28-34 Training Plan, Environment, Research Facilities 28-33 Number of Fellows/Trainees to be Supervised 33 Applicant's Qualifications and Potential 33-34 Human Subjects N/A Vertebrate Animals N/A Checklist (Form Page 9) 35-37 Section 3 [unreadable] References(Minimum of 3) (See instructions for submission of references.) List full name, institution, and department of individuals submitting reference letters. (1) Wayne A. Marasco, MD, PhD, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Cancer Immunology & AIDS; (2) Carlos V. Paya, MD, PhD, Mayo Clinic, Dept of Medicine; (3) Gabriel Garcia, MD, Stanford School of Medicine, Dept of Medicine; (4) David Riese, PhD, Purdue University, Medicinal Chemistry and Molecular Pharmacology Other Items (list): Personal Data Page for Fellowship Applicants Transcripts (University of Puerto Rico - Mayaguez; Stanford University School of Medicine) Test Scores (GRE; MCAT) Section 4 [unreadable] Appendix (3 collated sets. Nopage numbering necessary. Not to exceed3 publications; 2 for predoctoral candidates.) E3 Check if Appendix is included